


This Heart Boner's For You

by LordOfVibes



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: #relatable, But I mean it's Ninja Sex Party what were you expecting, Falling in love with your straight best friend amirite?, I know I rated this G but there is some mentions of dicks and boners, Jealousy, M/M, Sad, heart boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: Brian is jealous of the girl Danny fell in love with in Heart Boner for obvious reasons.
Relationships: Danny Sexbang/Ninja Brian
Kudos: 7





	This Heart Boner's For You

**Author's Note:**

> I realized as I was writing this, this is really similar to the song Heather by Conan Gray(which is an amazing song which you should definitely listen to btw.) So there's that, I guess.

So. It had finally happened. Danny had found love. 

Genuine, romantic love. The type of love that Ninja Brian didn’t know and was surprised Danny could feel. And, of course, Danny expressed it to the woman through dick metaphors. He referred to his romantic feelings as a ‘heart boner.’ That wasn’t a surprise to Brian. But as he thought about it, it really was, no matter how stupid it was, an accurate description of what that felt like. 

And although Brian could never admit it, he had a ‘heart boner’ for Danny. 

Brian couldn’t believe it either. He was attracted to an idiotic Jew who always bragged about how big his dick was. Yes, Danny was an idiot. But a lovable idiot. A charming, angelic, lovable idiot. 

Brian watched as Danny sang to the girl, passion filling his heart, his feelings coming out with his words in his beautiful singing voice. Brian wondered what it would be like to be in the girl’s place, to be the one Danny sang to, to be the one Danny loved. It was impossible. Danny was the straightest man Brian had ever met. But Brian couldn’t help but wonder. 

Brian could kill her right there, take out his knife and end her life. But he couldn’t. As much as he wanted to, Danny cared about her, and Brian cared about Danny. Danny was the only thing in this world Brian cared about. 

So he didn’t kill her, no matter how much he wanted to. He just watched them, his heart breaking a little every time Danny looked at her with such love in his eyes.


End file.
